Ein schöner Abend
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Zur Abwechslung mal ein friedlicher Planet...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG (S/J)  
**Inhalt:** Zur Abwechslung mal ein friedlicher Planet... Ich denke der Titel sagt schon viel zu viel...  
**Disclaimer:**

„Richtig schön hier...", kommentierte Jack O'Neill und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. Teal'c folgte seinem Zeichen und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Das Stargate, das sich gerade mit einem schlurfenden Geräusch geschlossen hatte, stand mitten auf einer Lichtung in einem undurchdringlich und düster anmutenden Wald. Bäume, Bäume und noch mal Bäume waren zu sehen.  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, aber die dichten Baumkronen ließen fast keine Strahlen auf den Waldboden gelangen.  
„Es sind keine Zeichen einer Zivilisation rund um das Stargate zu entdecken.", meldete Teal'c. Jack nickte.  
„Vielleicht nicht hier...", murmelte Daniel Jackson und sah sich ebenfalls um.  
Sam Carter war schon am Waldrand angelangt und entdeckte plötzlich auf dem weichen Erdboden etwas äußerst interessantes.  
„Hier sind Fußspuren.", meldete sie. Jack trottete gelassen zu ihr hinüber, Daniel überholte ihn und grinste.

„Okay Leute, wir gehen den Spuren nach. Aber haltet die Augen offen, wir wissen nicht, wie die Typen hier so drauf sind...", befahl er.  
Sogar Daniel nickte artig und schulterte seinen Rucksack.  
Jack und Teal'c bildeten die Vorhut, dann kam Sam, Daniel bildete das Schlusslicht und fummelte an seinem Rucksack herum.  
Er fiel ein wenig zurück und versuchte angestrengt, den Reißverschluss der Tasche wieder dorthin zu bringen, wo er hingehörte, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch neben sich hörte. Es war nicht mehr als ein Rascheln, aber es ließ ihn sich ängstlich nach den anderen umsehen.  
„Hey...wartet auf mich!", rief er nervös und fing an zu laufen. Gehetzt sah er sich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen.  
Endlich war er wieder bei den anderen Teammitgliedern angekommen und seufzte erleichtert, als er Jacks tadelnden Blick sah.  
Er zeigte schwer atmend hinter sich und stotterte: „Jack...da...war...etwas.". Jack hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wirklich?", fragte er zynisch.  
„Wirklich.", bestätigte Daniel.  
Jack grinste, als in plötzlich sein 2IC anrempelte. „Sir, hören Sie das auch?", flüsterte Sam. Jack warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, aber dann vernahm er auch das seltsame Rascheln, das plötzlich hinter ihnen war. Mit der Waffe ihm Anschlag drehte der Colonel sich um und zielte auf den unsichtbaren Feind. Das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Das Rascheln war plötzlich wieder neben ihm. Und plötzlich waren alle vier von diesen Geräuschen umzingelt.  
„Irgend etwas...", murmelte Sam.  
„...geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.", beendete Jack und fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. Sam nickte und schluckte angespannt.  
Plötzlich hörte man so etwas wie Gekicher und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Was soll das?", raunte Jack leise.  
Auch Teal'c und Daniel sahen sich ängstlich und verwirrt um. „Ich kann niemanden sehen.", stellte der Jaffa fest.  
„Das geht dir nicht alleine so.", kommentierte Jack.  
Plötzlich sprang ein Schatten aus einem der Büsche neben ihnen und landete nach paar Meter vor Jacks Füßen. Es war ein Kind...nicht mehr als ein kleiner Junge, etwa zehn, höchstens zwölf. Nach wenigen Sekunden war das Team umgeben von kichernden, Kindern in einfacher Kleidung und Sam warf ihrem CO einen erleichterten Blick zu.  
„Hi!", sagte dieser grinsend und hob die Hand zum Gruß.  
„Wer seid ihr?", quäkte ein kleines Mädchen und kam zögernd auf ihn zu. Jack ging in die Knie. Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. „Ihr müsst vor uns keine Angst haben. Wir sind Freunde.", sprang Daniel ein.  
Jack nickte bekräftigend und hielt der Kleinen seine Hand hin. Sie legte ihre kleine Hand in die seine und Jack brachte ein Lächeln zustande.  
„Wo sind eure Eltern?", fragte Sam sanft.  
„Na zu Hause!", rief ein Junge aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Könnt ihr uns dorthin führen?", fragte Daniel wieder. Das kleine Mädchen nickte scheu. Jack stand auf, aber ohne die Hand der Kleinen loszulassen und ging mit ihr voraus. Sam lächelte und folgte den beiden. Sie war wieder einmal verwundert, wie gut der Colonel es mit Kindern konnte.  
„Wie heißt du, meine Süße?", fragte er. „Ciara, und du?", flüsterte sie.  
„Nenn mich Jack. Haben euch eure Eltern nicht gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist, alleine im Wald zu spielen?", fragte er beiläufig. Die Kleine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso gefährlich, Jack?", fragte sie.  
„Na ja,...schwer zu erklären. Habt ihr denn keine Angst vor Bären oder so?", versuchte er, um das kleine Mädchen nicht gleich zu verschrecken, indem er ihm sagte, dass gewisse „böse Männer" mit Schlangen in den Eingeweiden durch das Stargate kommen und ihr gesamtes Volk entweder töten oder versklaven könnten. „Bären? Was ist das?", entgegnete sie und Jack sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
„Das sind große Tiere, die ziemlich gefährlich werden können. Sie haben riesige Zähne und...", begann Sam und lächelte.  
Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Hey, die Kleine soll heute keine Alpträume kriegen", sagte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Sam zuckte die Schultern. "So etwas gibt es bei uns nicht.", erklärte die Kleine und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Jack nickte verstehend und sah Sam an.  
„Wie weit ist es bis zu euch nach Hause?", fragte Daniel schließlich.  
„Nicht mehr weit!", rief einer der Jungen, die an seiner Seite liefen.  
Daniel nickte. „Spielt ihr oft hier draußen?", fragte er. Der Junge nickte und lief dann schneller und ließ Daniel kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Was ist das da?", fragte ein anderer Junge Teal'c und deute auf seine Stirn. „Das ist das Zeichen eines falschen Gottes. Die Brandmarkung meines Volkes, für immer in ihrem Dienst zu stehen. Sie versklavten meine Rasse und zwingen ihnen ihren Willen auf. Aber eines Tages werden sie fallen...und mein Volk wird frei sein.", sagte Teal'c feierlich und der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen hatte ein wenig Furcht angenommen. „Du musst keine Angst haben.", erklärte der Jaffa nüchtern und sein Gegenüber entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Wir sind da!", rief Ciara und ließ urplötzlich Jacks Hand los.  
Jack blieb stehen und wartete, bis Sam, Daniel und Teal'c aufgeschlossen hatten. Die Kinder liefen schnurstracks auf den Waldrand zu, der sich plötzlich vor ihnen abgezeichnet hatte. Dahinter waren große Lehmmauern zu erkennen.  
Jack warf Sam einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ja, ich denke, wir sollten ihnen folgen. Wenn ihre Eltern Fremde fürchten oder bekämpfen würden, hätten sie die Kinder nicht so mutterseelenallein im Wald spielen lassen.", beantwortete sie seine stumme Frage und er grinste. Sie grinste zurück. „Sie lesen meine Gedanken, Carter.", sagte er und ging voraus. Sam grinste immer noch und folgte ihm, Daniel und Teal'c dicht auf den Fersen.  
„Okay, Daniel, ihr Part...", erklärte Jack, als SG1 an das riesige Stadttor getreten war, welches von zwei hünenhaften Männern bewacht wurde.  
Daniel trat zögernd auf einen der Männer zu.  
„Ähm...ich grüße dich...wir sind friedliche Reisende vom Planeten Erde...und...ähm...wollen mehr über euch und eure Sitten erfahren.", begann er. Das steinerne Gesicht der Wache hellte sich auf und er fing an zu grinsen. „Fremde, ihr sprecht unsere Sprache. Seid willkommen in unserer Stadt.", sagte er und gab den Weg frei. Daniel sah triumphierend zu Jack. „Wenn wir Sie nicht hätten...", murmelte dieser und sie gingen durch das Tor. Jack nickte dem einen Mann zu. „Nur kein Gesindel reinlassen.", rief er. Der Mann nickte verwirrt, grinste aber immer noch. Sam sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Dass er nur immer seinen Senf dazugeben musste.  
Ehe sie es sich versahen waren sie von Männern, Frauen und Kindern umgeben, die alle lachten, kicherten und ihnen laute Jubelrufe entgegenschrieen.

Ohne dass sie irgendetwas dagegen einwenden konnten, wurden sie in ein großes Haus geführt und man wollte ihnen die Waffen abnehmen. „Die braucht ihr hier nicht. Wir sind friedliche Menschen.", erklärte eine junge Frau und sah Jack mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Ja...das glaub ich ja, aber...ich habe das Ding lieber bei mir, okay?", versicherte Jack. Daniel hatte seine Waffe längst einem Mann in die Hand gedrückt und wurde bereits von zwei Frauen umgarnt. Teal'c legte einer Frau ohne Widerstand seine Stabwaffe in die Arme. Sam sah ihren CO fragend an. Dieser nickte schließlich und die beiden Soldaten gaben ihre Waffen an die junge Frau ab.  
„Mein Name ist Kahira. Ihr werdet euch bei uns sicher wohl fühlen.", sagte die blondhaarige Frau und sah ihn verführerisch an. Jack lächelte verlegen. Sam fühlte seltsame Gefühle in sich aufsteigen, aber versuchte sie zu verdrängen.  
Die meisten der Leute verschwanden schließlich wieder aus dem Haus, nur Kahira, fünf weitere Frauen und ein paar Männer blieben und geleiteten sie in einen anderen Raum. „Ihr habt sicher eine lange Reise durch den Ring der Macht hinter euch und werdet müde sein. Ihr könnt euch hier ein paar Stunden ausruhen.", sagte Kahira und man ließ sie alleine. Jack sah sich um. Es war ein großer Raum, gefüllt mit Tierfellen, Polstern, Teppichen...alles was das Herz begehrte. An der Decke hing eine Art primitiver Lüster, der den fensterlosen Raum in ein fahles Licht hüllte.  
„Wow...die Honeymoon Suite!", sagte er und Sam lächelte.  
Er ließ sich in der Ecke zwischen Polstern und Decken fallen und seufzte. „Ich frage mich, ob die das Stargate überhaupt benutzen, bzw. benutzen können.", überlegte Daniel. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an. „Na ja, sonst hätte Kahira nicht gedacht, wir wären müde von der langen Reise durch den Ring der Macht.", erklärte er. Sam nickte. Jack gähnte. „Also ich persönlich BIN müde...", sagte er. Die anderen sahen ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Hey, ich hatte letzte Nacht nicht viel Schlaf, okay?", erklärte er.  
„Und da auf diesem Planeten so etwas wie Streit oder Krieg nicht existiert und wir ein paar Stunden hier bleiben können...warum nicht ein bisschen ausruhen?", fügte er hinzu.  
„Aber ich könnte mit den Einwohnern reden, ein paar ihrer Sitten und Bräuche studieren...", warf Daniel ein. „Von mir aus, ich glaube, dass nicht einmal IHNEN hier etwas passieren kann.", sagte er und winkte ihn hinaus.  
„Ich werde Daniel Jackson begleiten.", sagte Teal'c. Jack zuckte die Schultern. Sam blieb unschlüssig stehen. Fragend sah er auf.  
„Und Sie, Carter? Auch Lust auf außerirdische Schriftzeichen, Bodenproben...Technik? Wenn die welche haben...?", fragte Jack und wartete auf ein Nicken.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Sir. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Boden hier irgendwelche Besonderheiten bietet. Technik scheinen die auch nicht zu besitzen, obwohl man ja bekanntlich nicht nach dem ersten Eindruck gehen sollte und...", brabbelte sie drauflos.  
„Äh!", unterbrach sie Jack. „Gehen oder bleiben?", fragte er. Sam lächelte beschämt und ließ sich dann mit ein wenig Abstand neben ihm nieder. „Bleiben.", seufzte sie und kuschelte sich in die Polster.  
Jack nickte zufrieden. An Schlaf war jetzt aber nicht mehr zu denken.

„Schön mal einen so friedlichen Planeten zu erwischen.", sagte Sam nach einer Weile, als sie sah, dass er keine Anstalten machte, zu schlafen.  
„In der Tat, ist selten genug.", antwortete er. Sie nickte. Irgendwann döste Jack doch noch weg und Sam sah ihn lächelnd an.  
Irgendwann, nachdem sie scheinbare Stunden damit verbracht hatte, ihm einfach nur beim Schlafen zuzusehen, kamen Daniel und Teal'c zurück. Daniel erzählte euphorisch, dass die Religion, die hier praktiziert wurde, dem jüdischen sehr ähnlich sei.  
Eine Weile horchte sie Daniel noch mit halbem Ohr zu, aber dann war auch sie nahe daran, wegzuschlafen. 

Jack wachte irgendwann wieder auf. „Okay, es war wirklich angenehm, aber langsam aber stetig wird mir langweilig.", bemerkte er nach einer Weile sinnlosem vor sich hinstarren. Sam nickte. „Kann ich gut nachvollziehen.", pflichtete sie ihm bei. Auch Teal'c nickte. Daniel sah sie verwirrt an. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Kahira trat mit ihrem steten Lächeln im Gesicht ein. „Heute Abend gibt es eine Feier euch zu Ehren.", sagte sie. Jack hob die Augenbrauen. „Eine Feier?", fragte er. Die Frau nickte und trat näher an ihn heran. „Ihr werdet doch kommen, oder?", fragte sie. Jack sah die anderen fragend an, nickte dann aber.  
Die Frau legte ihm vertrauensvoll einen Arm um die Schulter. „Da fällt mir ein, ich habe dich noch gar nicht gefragt, wie du heißt.", hauchte sie.  
Jack lächelte gequält und sah zu Sam, sie hatte sich abgewendet, warum auch immer. Verdammt, musste Kahira das machen?  
Sam spürte wieder eine Gefühlswoge über sich zusammenkrachen. Am liebsten wäre sie zu dieser Frau gegangen und hätte sie Hals über Kopf aus dem Raum geworfen. Aber schließlich hatte sie keinerlei Besitzansprüche Jack gegenüber. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Sie war nur sein 2IC, ein Teammitglied. Vielleicht durfte sie sich auch manchmal als eine Freundin bezeichnen, aber selbst das war in letzter Zeit seltsamerweise verdammt schwer geworden.  
Gefiel ihm diese Frau? Oh verdammt...SAM! Hör endlich auf damit! Es kann dir doch egal sein. ES IST JACK O'NEILL! DEIN VORGESETZTER. Der gutaussehendste CO den sie je hatte...Sie stöhnte über sich selber.

„Nenn mich O'Neill.", sagte Jack leichtfertig und versuchte, beiläufig die Hand auf seiner Schulter loszuwerden. „Wann steigt die Party denn?", fragte er und trat einen Schritt von der Frau weg.  
„In einer Stunde. Ihr solltet euch umziehen.", sagte sie. Wie auf Kommando betraten zwei Frauen den Raum und legten Gewänder auf den Boden, bevor sie sich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung wieder entfernten. Kahira lächelte noch einmal und drehte sich dann um. „Ich freue mich schon auf das Fest, O'Neill...", flüsterte sie noch über ihre Schulter. Jack zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln.   
„Diese Frau hat so eine Art...", murmelte er.  
Sam horchte auf, aber er stoppte mitten im Satz. Jack ging zu den Sachen, die die Frauen auf den Boden gelegt hatten und inspizierte sie.  
Es waren vier Hosen und ein trägerloses, kurzes Oberteil, die in den seltsamsten Farben schillerten.  
„Nur Hosen?", fragte Jack ungläubig. Sam hob das Oberteil, das allem Anschein nach für sie gedacht war, hoch und runzelte die Stirn.  
„DAS werde ich nicht anziehen.", beschloss sie.

eine Stunde später

Kahira betrat ebenfalls nur in sehr spärlichen Klamotten den Raum und stellte zu ihrem tiefsten Bedauern fest, dass die vier Gäste die Festlichkeitsklamotten nicht angezogen hatten.  
„Warum habt ihr euch nicht umgezogen, gefallen euch die Sachen nicht?", fragte sie, fast schon beleidigt.  
„Oh...ähm...doch...sehr schön, aber wir bleiben lieber in unseren Sachen...ist irgendwie vertrauter.", stammelte Jack.  
„Ihr beleidigt uns dadurch.", sagte die Frau trocken. Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Beleidigen?", versicherte sich Daniel.  
Kahira nickte. „D-Das wollten wir nicht. Es ist nur...in unserer Welt ist es nicht erforderlich, bei Festen so viel...ähm...Haut zu zeigen.", erklärte der junge Archäologe verlegen. Die Frau nickte.  
„Bei uns ist das normal. Jeder sollte das zeigen, was er hat.", sagte sie offenherzig und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen begeistert sein werden, wenn sie euch in den normalen Anziehsachen sehen.", fügte sie hinzu.  
„Okay...dann werden wir sie eben anziehen.", fügte sich Daniel sogleich und erntete böse Blicke von seinen Teammitgliedern. Kahira nickte lächelnd und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
„Daniel Jackson. Warum hast du das gesagt?", fragte Teal'c und sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. „D-Damit wir sie nicht gleich wieder beleidigen...sie sind doch freundlich zu uns. Sie geben UNS zu Ehren ein Fest...!", stammelte er.  
„Ja, das mag ja sein. Aber ich laufe deswegen noch lange nicht halb nackt hier rum!", sagte Jack resolut.  
„Ich ebenfalls nicht.", addierte Sam.  
„Für mich ist ein Auftreten mit nacktem Oberkörper wohl noch schlimmer wie für euch. Die Menschen werden fragen über meinen Symbionten stellen.", deklamierte der Jaffa.  
„Hey, wir können das nicht tun. Sie geben uns zu Ehren ein Fest, haben alles vorbereitet und wir tragen nicht mal diesen kleinen Teil dazu bei!", warf Daniel wieder ein.  
„Sie haben ja recht, Daniel. Aber ich...finde es...irgendwie...unpassend.", sagte Sam.  
Daniel sah sie konfus an, schlüpfte dann aus seinen Sachen und zog sich die Hose an. Oben ohne stand er vor ihnen und grinste schief. „Seht ihr, gar nicht so schlimm. Ich meine, auf wie vielen Planeten waren wir schon, auf denen die Leute uns...wie soll ich sagen, nicht gerade wohlgesonnen waren, und ich meine...hier wird uns zu Ehren schon am ersten Abend ein ganzes Fest gegeben, sie sind freundlich, zuvorkommend,...", begann er.  
„Schon gut!", unterbrach ihn Jack und fing an, sich auszuziehen. „Was tut man nicht alles.", murmelte er. Sam sah ihn perplex an. „Sir?", rief sie. Nein! Das konnte er doch nicht machen. Er konnte es ihr doch nicht zumuten, mit nacktem Oberkörper neben ihr zu stehen? Wie sollte sie das aushalten? NEIN! Und was würde er sich denken, wenn sie, nur das Nötigste bedeckt, herumlief?

„Carter. Mir gefällt das hier auch nicht, aber sie haben Daniel gehört. Wir sind den Leuten das schuldig. So schlimm ist es nicht. Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, sie sind im Kreise der Familie!", erwiderte er gelassen und streifte sich gerade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Sam öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr blieb die Spucke weg. Sie gaffte wie vor den Kopf geschlagen auf seinen Oberkörper.  
„Carter? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jack besorgt.  
„Ja...ja, mir war nur etwas...schwindelig.", log sie und wurde rot.  
Jack nickte und schlüpfte in die Hose, die ihm bereit gelegt worden war.  
Teal'c war auch schon in der Hose und Daniel half ihm, mit den Überresten seiner Uniform eine Art Verband um den Bauch zu binden, um seine Bauchtasche vor neugierigen Blicken zu verbergen. Sie war dran. Langsam zog sie sich aus.

Jack ging es nicht besser als ihr. Sie öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss ihrer Uniformhose, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so etwas Erotisches gesehen zu haben. Reiß dich zusammen, alter Kumpel, das ist dein Major...verdammt...das war Sam ...und sie stand jetzt mehr oder weniger unbekleidet vor ihm...sie trug Boxershorts. Gott sah das süß aus...! Diese langen Beine...diese Beine! Ihre makellose, seidig glänzende Haut...  
Schnell schlüpfte sie in die Hose und aus ihrem T-Shirt.  
Oh mein Gott...ein schwarzer Seiden BH... Sam schien seine gierigen Blicke zu übersehen, sie war viel zu sehr mit ihrem schnellen Umziehen beschäftigt. Nervös zog sie sich das knappe Top über, das ihren flachen Bauch völlig unbedeckt ließ. Jack sah sie einfach nur an...das war nicht mehr Major Carter...das war Sam! Gott sie sah zum Anbeißen aus.  
„Sir, ich...fühle mich hier drin nicht wohl...und ich habe ein ziemlich starkes Déjà-vu Erlebnis.", gab sie zu. Jack klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und versuchte seine Blicke von ihrem durchtrainierten Bauch wegzureißen. Er grinste dümmlich. „Ja, ich...weiß, was sie meinen. Auch mir hat damals das Kleid der Mongolen sehr gefallen... aber...das hier finde ich auch nicht schlecht...", grinste er. Sam warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber innerlich fasste sie es als Kompliment auf.  
„Die haben hier ein ziemlich starkes Waschmittel. Die Dinger hier stinken...!...", witzelte Daniel.

Sam schloss die Augen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, womit sie so etwas verdient hatte.  
„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte Kahira plötzlich und steckte ihren blonden Lockenschopf durch die Tür. SG1 nickten und folgten der Frau, die Jack mit ihren Blicken regelrecht verschlang, sehr zu Sams Missfallen. „Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch prächtig amüsieren.", sagte die junge Frau und führte die vier durch einen von Fackeln hell erleuchteten Gang in eine riesige Festhalle, in der unzählige Menschen herumwuselten, die alle die gleichen Kleidungsstücke wie sie selber trugen. Geschäftiges Treiben und munteres Gelächter wahr zu vernehmen und als die Menschen SG1 entdeckten, folgten laute Jubelrufe. „Seit ruhig!", donnerte Kahira streng. „Unsere vier Gäste sollen so viel essen und trinken wie sie wollen, wir werden ihnen unsere Gastfreundlichkeit demonstrieren.", sagte sie feierlich und die Menge nickte zustimmend und lächelte die junge Frau an.  
Diese machte eine letzte einladende Geste und verschwand dann in der Menge aus lachenden und jubelnden Menschen. Jung und Alt scharrten sich wenig später um eine riesige Tafel, die in der Mitte des großen Raumes platziert war und auf der so viel Essen und Trinken stand, dass den vier Erdlingen fast vor Staunen die Luft weggeblieben wäre.  
„Oh Mann. Ich hasse übertriebene Gastfreundschaft.", kommentierte Jack und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Aber...", begann Daniel, als plötzlich eine junge, braunhaarige Frau, an seine Seite trat und ihn am Arm packte. Sie zerrte ihn auf die Tanzfläche, die man fast nicht ausmachen konnte, so viele tanzende Paare bewegten sich darauf. Daniel lächelte die Frau an und versuchte, sich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen, aber vergeblich. Jack grinste. „Jetzt spürt er mal am eigenen Leib, wie aufdringlich diese Leute sein können.", sagte er. Sam nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Wenig später fand Daniel sogar Gefallen daran, mit der schönen Frau zu tanzen und ihre Umarmungen wurden immer aufdringlicher.  
Schließlich fing sie seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein und er drückte sie sanft weg. Das Mädchen sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich...uhm...wollen wir uns was zu trinken holen?", fragte er verlegen und sie nickte angespannt.  
„Wow, die geht ja ganz schön ran!", staunte Sam. Sie, Jack und Teal'c sahen sich das Treiben immer noch aus sicherer Distanz an und Jack war auch erstaunt, wie freizügig die Mädchen und jungen Frauen hier ihre Küsse verteilten.  
„Sie ist nicht die einzige.", sagte er trocken und wies auf die unzähligen anderen sich küssenden Paare. Sam hob die Augenbrauen. „Offenbar hat ein Kuss hier nicht die selbe Bedeutung wie für uns.", stellte Teal'c fest.

Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Kahira auf und sah sie forschend an. „Warum nehmt ihr euch nicht ein Glas Muntu-Wein? Der belebt die Sinne. Los!", scheuchte sie. Sam und Jack sahen sich an und wühlten sich dann langsam zu der großen Tafel durch, wo sie auf Daniel und seine Begleitung stießen.  
„Hey, Jack...helfen Sie mir!", raunte er, aber Jack grinste nur.  
„Daniel? Komm, lass uns tanzen!", rief die junge Frau an seiner Seite. Daniel wollte abwiegeln, aber sie hatte ihn schon fast weggezerrt. „Manira, langsam. Ich komme ja schon!", rief er.  
Jack schnappte sich zwei der Krüge, die auf dem Tisch standen und sofort füllten zwei Männer sie mit besagtem Gesöff. Jack reichte einen Krug Sam, die ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte dann vorsichtig daran. Sam sah ihn gespannt an. Er schluckte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wow...der ist gut...und verdammt stark. Kein Wunder dass hier alle so gut drauf sind.", sagte er und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
Sam sah auf die rotbraune Flüssigkeit und nahm schließlich auch einen Schluck. Auch ihr schmeckte es.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte plötzlich eine rothaarige Frau neben Teal'c.  
„Teal'c.", antwortete der Jaffa ungerührt und sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.  
„Ich heiße Hesama, wollen wir tanzen?", fragte sie.  
Jack sah Sam an, grinste und blickte dann gespannt auf den Krieger.  
Wider Erwarten nahm Teal'c die Einladung an. Jack und Sam starrten ihm perplex hinterher.  
„Ich...uhm...das hätte ich nicht gedacht.", sagte Jack. Sam fing an zu lachen. „Ich auch nicht, Sir. Das ist...ich meine...", kicherte sie.  
Jack nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Weines. „Hallo O'Neill. Amüsiert ihr euch gut?", fragte plötzlich Kahira, die hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Sam sah sie abwartend an.  
„Ah...Kahira. Ja, ist ne nette Party. Danny und Teal'c amüsieren sich gut...und der Wein hier ist wirklich toll...toll...ja.", stammelte er.  
„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte sie. Jack glaubte sich verhört zu haben, aber sie lächelte ihn unter ihren hellblonden Locken zuversichtlich an.

Sam hatte es geahnt. Diese Frau wurde ihr immer unsympathischer. Jack sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
„Ähm...weißt du, ich ...wollte gerade sie darum bitten.", sagte er und deutete auf Sam. „Vielleicht das nächste mal!", addierte er lächelnd. Kahira nickte und verschwand enttäuscht.  
„Gute Ausrede.", kommentierte Sam grinsend.  
„Ausrede? Ich...ähm...meine, vielleicht sollten wir...wenn Sie wollen...ach, vergessen Sie es...es war...nur eine...Ausrede.", stotterte er verlegen. Sam sah ihn forschend an. Hatte er sie gerade zum Tanzen aufgefordert? Das war...unmöglich?  
„Ja, ich würde gerne.", flüsterte sie fast. Jack riss seinen Kopf herum und sah sie entgeistert an.  
„Wirklich?", fragte er.  
Sam nickte lächelnd. Jack konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. Dann hielt er ihr seine Hand hin und sie ergriff sie fast zögernd. Zusammen drängten sie sich zur Tanzfläche und Sam fühlte, wie ihr Puls anfing zu rasen.  
Jack rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seinen nackten Rücken legte. Zögernd legte er schließlich seine Hand um ihr Taille. Ihre Haut war weich wie Seide und Jacks Herz machte Überstunden, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er gerade mit seiner Sam tanzte, bzw. herumstand, denn erstens konnte keiner von beiden Musik hören und zweitens war die Tanzfläche gerammelt voll. „Musik wäre wohl nicht schlecht.", murmelte er. Sam nickte betreten. Eine Weile sahen die beiden den anderen Paaren beim Tanzen zu, bevor sie sich schließlich auch anfingen, zu bewegen. „Ich habe noch nie ohne Musik getanzt.", sagte Sam.  
„Mir geht's genauso. Scheinbar hat der Rock n' Roll hier noch nicht Einzug gehalten...", erwiderte Jack und Sam kicherte. Nach einer Weile waren beide so vertieft ineinander, dass sie gar nicht mehr merkten, dass keine Musik zu hören war.

Nach einer Unendlichkeit hörten sie schließlich auf.  
Sie wühlten sich zurück zur Tafel und ergatterten sogar einen Sitzplatz. Sie probierten die zahlreichen Früchte und tranken Wein. Daniel und Teal'c waren nirgendwo zu sehen. Die Stimmung war gesunken, aber Sam hatte Spaß daran, einfach nur neben Jack zu sitzen und ihm zuzusehen, wie er gedankenverloren an seinem Wein nippte und in die lichter werdende Menschenmenge starrte. Immer mehr Menschen verließen den Raum. „Wann ist eigentlich Sperrstunde?", fragte Jack.  
Sam wiegte unwissend den Kopf.  
„Hey, da seit ihr ja. Man oh Man...puh...ich glaube...ich habe...", lallte Daniel, als er plötzlich von hinten an die beiden herantrat.  
„...ein bisschen zuviel von dem guten Wein erwischt.", beendete Jack den Satz. Daniel nickte grinsend und setzte sich auf den soeben frei gewordenen Platz neben ihnen. „Und, wie geht's ihrer Begleitung?", fragte Sam und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
„Oh...sie...keine Ahnung, ich glaube sie tanz gerade mit jemandem. Ich habe sie irgendwie aus den Augen verloren...", kicherte er ungehalten.  
„Haben Sie Teal'c gesehen, Daniel?", fragte Jack.  
„Ja, er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht...es war...eine lustige Geschichte...", lachte Daniel wieder.  
Jack zog die Stirn kraus. „Na ja...diese junge Frau, mit der er getanzt hat, wollte ihn küssen und da hat er...die Flucht ergriffen...es sah so witzig aus, ihr hättet es sehen müssen. Keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt ist!", sagte er und grinste dämlich.  
„Ich schlage vor, Sie hauen sich auch bald aufs Ohr.", sagte Jack.  
Daniel nickte artig. „Ach übrigens, Kahira sucht dich!", sagte er noch und verschwand dann irgendwohin. Wie auf Kommando tauchte Kahira auf.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", murmelte Jack und Sam konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Na?", fragte sie.  
„Es ist toll hier. Und Danke für den Wein und das ganze Essen.", sprang Sam ein. Jack nickte dankbar.  
„Sag mal Kahira. Irre ich mich oder sind in eurem Volk die Männer etwas...wie soll ich sagen...zurückhaltender als die Frauen?", versuchte Jack, sie in ein ausweichenden Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
„Ja, du hast recht. In unserem Volk haben die Frauen das sagen. Ein Mann würde es niemals wagen, von sich aus eine Frau ansprechen.", erklärte sie.  
„Aha.", erwiderte Jack.  
„Würdest du jetzt mit mir tanzen?", fragte sie unschuldig.  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich...ähm...", begann er. Ihm fehlten die Worte.  
„Schon gut. Ich verstehe.", sagte sie mit gesenktem Kopf. Dann sah sie wieder auf und blickte zwischen ihm und Sam hin und her. „Hoffentlich werdet ihr beide glücklich.", sagte sie.  
Jack sah noch eine Träne über ihre Wange rollen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und...weg war sie. Jack sah verlegen zu Sam und räusperte sich.  
„Anscheinend denkt sie, dass...", begann er. Sam wurde rot und lächelte nervös.  
„Ja...sie denkt, da wäre etwas zwischen Ihnen und mir.", sagte sie leise.  
Jack nickte. „Und das ist nicht so...oder?", fragte er fast unhörbar. Sam sah ihn perplex an. Lange Zeit starrten sie sich einfach nur in die Augen. Sams Augen hatten ein dunkleres Blau als üblich angenommen und Jack verlor sich darin.  
„Ich...weiß nicht.", hauchte Sam.  
Sie konnte sich nicht mehr von seinen Augen losreißen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur mehr Millimeter voneinander entfernt und Sam konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren. „Ich denke doch.", sagte sie schließlich. Jack sah sie konfus an, aber ehe er es sich versah, waren seine Lippen die ihren. Es war der sanfteste Kuss, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Es war nicht mehr als die Berührung zweier Lippen. Und doch sendete es tausend kleine Stromstöße zu seinem Herzen, das schon den ganzen Abend wie ein Presslufthammer gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Er war zu verwirrt, um zurückzuküssen, er genoss einfach nur Sam weichen Lippen auf den seinen.  
Schnell brach Sam den Kuss und sah ihn verlegen an.  
„Oh Gott. Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich...ähm...", stotterte sie, aber bevor sie weiter erklären konnte, versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit den seinen und sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein.  
Sam fühlte sich wie im Himmel, als wäre sie abgehoben.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es war zu schön, um die Realität zu sein.  
Irgendwann danach, trennten sie sich wieder und blickten sich wieder lange in die Augen. Sie lächelte und er tat es auch. „Dieser Abend ist der beste in meinem Leben.", raunte er, und alleine der Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihr warme Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Ja, das ist er wirklich."

am nächsten Morgen

Daniel wachte auf. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ihm war schwindlig. Oh Gott. Wie viel von dem Wein hatte er gestern wohl getrunken? Er fühlte sich grauenhaft. Er sah sich um, und soviel er durch seinen verschwommen Blick wahrnehmen konnte befand er sich in dem Raum, in dem sie gestern als erstes gebracht worden waren. Ja, definitiv befand er sich auf einem Haufen Polstern und Teppichen. Er versuchte aufzustehen und schaffte es sogar.  
„Guten Morgen Daniel Jackson.", hörte er eine Stimme. Langsam sah er wieder klar und seine Gedanken ordneten sich. Nur der nagende Kopfschmerz blieb.  
„Teal'c?"  
„Was ist?", kam es von dem Jaffa, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und neben ihm stand.  
„Ach nichts. Wie spät ist es?", fragte der junge Archäologe.  
„Es ist bereits nach Mittag.", sagte der große Krieger kühl und bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick.  
Daniel hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.  
„Wo sind Jack und Sam?", fragte er und versuchte das Pochen in seinem Schädel zu ignorieren. Teal'c deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand in die andere Ecke. Daniel sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die angedeutete Stelle.  
Jack und Sam lagen engumschlungen, in eine Decke eingehüllt auf dem Boden und schnarchten leise vor sich hin. „Sie hatten gestern wohl einen schönen Abend...", kommentierte Daniel.  
Teal'c nickte. „Das ist korrekt."  
Daniel ließ sich wieder erschöpft in die Kissen zurück fallen, schloss die Augen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Ende


End file.
